A radio receiver may handle large out-of-band interferers (blockers) and recover a weak desired signal in presence of other in-band and out-of-band interferers. As such, the receiver may need to be able to process the desired channel while sufficiently rejecting strong-in-band and out-of-band interferers. These interfering signals near the desired signal may need to be suppressed. To that end, a band selection filter may provide attenuation for out-of-band signals, and a subsequent baseband lowpass channel filter may provide channel selection. Some currently available filters may not be able to provide channel selection at the radio frequency (RF)-level because of the extremely high quality (high-Q) requirements required to perform channel selection. Moreover, some band selection filters may not be tunable across a plurality of bands.